Prelude to team WA
by Masked Spider
Summary: The Introduction to my two OCs, Wayne and Aegis Ursario, two half bear faunus brothers with one goal: Enter Beacon academy. But first they will need to test their skills against a cavern full of the ferocious creatures of Grimm. Done in a style similar to the Red, White, Black, and Yellow trailers. My first published work on .


The Brother's Trial: Prelude to Team WA

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I only own my OCs.**

A gentle breeze swept across the rocky landscape, the only noise which could be heard was the sound of a coat fluttering as it flapped in the wind. The fluttering white coat with a fuzzy collar and sleeves was decorated with the symbol of a black bear head on the back. This coat belonged to a figure who was kneeling on the ground as he slowly slid one of his black gloved hands along the rocky ground, examining what appeared to be large claw marks. Bringing his hand to his face, he sniffed it a few times as he determined the scent. Another figure suddenly walked into the light behind him, with bear ears on his head. "Is this it Wayne?" asked the bear eared figure. "Yes Aegis," replied Wayne, his face still obscured by the shadows, "We found them."

Wayne reached to his side and detached a helmet from his black belt, turning it around to look at the face momentarily. The helmet had a shape similar to a wolf's head and was colored white with several blue lines in differing patterns, as well as a piece of grey fur on the helmet which appeared to be hair to the untrained eye. Taking one last look into the helmet's yellow eyes, Wayne turned the helmet around and secured it on his head, tapping a switch inside which caused two small coverings to close on the helmet to cover his mouth and the bottom of his noise, hiding his face altogether. Aegis advanced forward and leaped downward, followed shortly by Wayne as they landed in front of a dark cavern. The cavern wasn't empty, however, as several pairs of large red eyes appeared at the entrance to the cavern. Several large, lumbering bear-like creatures with black fur, white spikes, and what appeared to be a red-lined mask on their heads stepped out of the cavern, snarling and roaring. Ursa, Wayne recalled. "Here we go," said Aegis as the two of them readied themselves.

The nearest Ursa leaped towards them, roaring as it swiped at them with its large paw. Moving in conjunction, the two fighters dove under the paw, Wayne attacking with a kick and Aegis attacking with a punch. The Ursa went flying backwards from the force of the combined blows and slammed against the rock face several feet away. Wayne and Aegis took that moment to pull out their weapons, Wayne producing a pair of odd-looking SMGs while Aegis pulled out what appeared to be a large baton with a rotating dust cylinder. The remaining Ursas charged, as Wayne opened fire, downing one of the smaller Ursa before the remaining ones closed the gap. Wayne ducked a claw strike from another Ursa whose head was suddenly cut off by Aegis's weapon as its transparent double ax blade glinted in the moon light. Wayne took that moment to shift his weapons from the form of two SMGs into two black and blue striped sickles. The two fighters spun, dodged, and danced around the Ursas as Aegis hacked off one limb after another while Wayne spun and slashed in multiple directions with his sickles, sometimes hacking a limb off and sometimes hacking whole heads off. Suddenly, both fighters were forced back as they had to block the swipes from two of the largest Ursas yet.

Aegis landed hard on his feet while Wayne nimbly rolled and leaped away from the vicious Ursa attack, landing right next to Aegis. "Well they're big," said Aegis as he spun the cylinder on his weapon. "Not big enough," replied Wayne as he connected the bottom of his weapon handles with two hidden wires up his sleeves. As the two Ursa charged again, Wayne dodged around the attack, while Aegis blocked his attacker's paw with a suddenly forming stone ax blade. Wayne spun and slashed his Ursa multiple times with his sickles, then, leaping upwards, Wayne spun in the air, letting the sickles fall from his hands. Guiding his sickles with the wires in his sleeve, Wayne delivered several spinning slash attacks on the Ursa's spine, crippling it and eventually killing it. Aegis, spinning the cylinder in his weapon again, launched his Ursa into the air with a flaming blade which exploded on impact. As the Ursa came down, Aegis spun his cylinder once again and knocked the Ursa away with an ice ax blade.

The two fighters landed next to each other once again as they surveyed the field. They didn't have long to look, however, as two rolling Grimm, spinning like buzz saws came crashing down the hill. Wayne and Aegis leaped to the side as the deadly new Grimm narrowly missed them. The two buzz saw attackers came to a halt a short distance away, revealing themselves to be two large, black boars with white armor plating, four eyes on a masked face, and two very large tusks. Boarbatusks, Aegis thought. With a pair of nasty snarls, the two Grimm charged them once again with the same rolling attack. The fighters brought their weapons up to block, momentarily stopping the two boarbatusks as their feet dug into the ground beneath them. Wayne, however, wasn't able to hold them long as he was knocked back by the boarbatusks spinning attack while Aegis, who had more strength, was able to divert the spinning Grimm away from him. "Gonna need my special touch," said Wayne. Flipping his left sickle upside down, Wayne joined the two weapons together as the two blades straightened out on each end. Twirling what was now a double-bladed staff, Wayne and Aegis stood their ground again, with Aegis spinning a cylinder again, and Wayne charging his weapon with a strange blue aura. As the two boarbatusks rolled at them again, the two fighters moved in similar motions as they both swung their weapons upward, Aegis knocking his Grimm into the air with a white, energized ax blade, while Wayne knocked his Grimm upwards with the impact of the blue energy he'd covered the blade in. As the boarbatusks started to fall, both fighters leaped into the air, slicing the boarbatusks at their vulnerable undersides. They were dead before they hit the ground.

Landing on the ground several feet away, the two fighters looked back to inspect their work. "Now is that all of-," Aegis's sentence was cut short as a loud hiss echoed from the cavern. Suddenly, a large black serpent emerged from the cavern, its large red eyes trained on Wayne and Aegis. Almost immediately after, the head of a large white serpent appeared, also eyeing Wayne and Aegis hungrily. King Taijitu, thought Wayne, the two-headed snake joined in the middle. Readying themselves, they both leaped out of the way as the snake Grimm attacked with both heads simultaneously. Wayne and Aegis landed on the serpent's heads and slid down their backs, hacking and slashing the whole way. The serpent's cried in pain at the multiple cuts, shaking their bodies in a frenzy which sent Aegis and Wayne flying off and tumbling down to the ground. The two fighters quickly righted themselves, leaping out of the way as the serpents struck again. "That figures," said Aegis as the Grimm towered over them, its hide fairly intact. "Combined assault," said Wayne as he began charging blue energy to his blade staff. "Right," replied Aegis as he spun the cylinder on his weapon, changing the blade to a solid white blade of energy again. As the Serpent Grimm struck, Aegis and Wayne swung their weapons, releasing two horizontal arcs of energy which fused into one.

The combined energy cut through both of the Grimm's heads as the main body collapsed onto the ground only inches away from Wayne and Aegis. "Now is that all of them?" asked Aegis. Looking around the dead and disintegrating bodies, Wayne separated his sickles, converted them to gun form and holstered them. "Yeah I think we're clear," Wayne said as he opened the mouth cover and removed his helmet. Wayne's head was covered in short, very dark brown hair, with light skin, and electric blue animal eyes similar to Aegis's. Suddenly Aegis's and Wayne's pockets began beeping. Reaching into their pockets, they both produced a small, white, rectangular device, called a scroll, which expanded into a full screen.

A message was on the screen. Wayne's eyes lit up when he read the message. "Well it looks like it's time to head home bro," Said Aegis with a sudden smile, "Because next week-," "We're heading to Beacon," finished Wayne with a smile.


End file.
